soul eater Will love overcome madness
by demon kings
Summary: when Maka gets some bad news from her papa, will love win or will Maka loses herself to the madness
1. Chapter 1

Will love overcome madness?

Author notes

I do not have thing to do with soul eater, I if a fan like you are.

 **After the last battle with the kishin known as Asura. The group lost a friend but because of that friend the word was save from the madness. The group would never forget what crona did to save the world. Well as you can guess Kid become the new lord death also mean that the line of sanzu was complete around the top of his head which made someone very happy but Kid did lose his father that same day but was it more impotent then the symmetry only time will tell, let's see how soul and maka are doing after the war with the kishin.**

 **Chapter 1: getting back to normal they wish and hope**

"Soul we're going to be late if you don't hurry up" Maka shouted as she was making breakfast for the both of them as normal, As she finished making it Soul had just walk out his room "good morning Maka" said Soul still half asleep and all he got in return was" yeah whatever now eat your breakfast or we will be late for school" Maka said without even looking at soul, Soul knew that something was wrong with Maka but Soul did not want to be Maka chopper this morning so try his best not to open his mouth and say anything to Maka. As soul, had just finished his breakfast he turns to see Maka opening the front door, Soul gets his keys and they both walk to Soul bike and made their way to DWMA before it was too late but things would be different for the pair that will changes their life's forever.

As Soul and Maka made their way up the stairs to the DWMA, Soul could see Kid standing at the top of the stairs" good morning Kid I mean lord death" Soul said , Kid stayed at them before saying "good morning and please just called me Kid I'm okay with that", All three of them walk down the hall towards the death room, All Maka was thinking about was" is papa going to be in the death room waiting for me" she will soon find out, As they enter the death room all they could hear was someone shouting "Maka" they all hear that and Maka question was answered " hey papa" said Maka not knowing that Spirit would shock her and change her life forever. Spirit have something in his hand and walk over the Maka and given it to her it was a small piece of paper which read " I'm sorry to inform you that Kami Albarn(1) has passed away from a heart attack were sorry of your lost" maka did not know what to say about what she had just read and all she could do was run up to papa which was not a normal thing that maka would do and start to cry on his shoulder.

After about 5 minutes Spirit try to help maka feel better by saying which did not help at all "it okay maka I bet you any money that she is a better place as we speak" but all maka could think to do was to smile and run back to the apartment and cry so that what she did and before anyone could say anything to maka she had left the death room and start to run back to the apartment.

After maka left the death room all Soul could do was look at Spirit with a puzzling face and ask "what the hell was that about?" just before spirit could answered a tear left his eye and then he said" well just before you two left to go and fight Asura I got a letter that say that maka mother had a heart attack and… did not make it" spirit was about to say something but was cut off by soul asked kid if he and maka could take the rest of the week off from school and any mission they had to go on and kid say " that okay with me just make sure that maka is feeling better by Monday okay" with that soul started to run out of the death room as fast as he could but was stopped by spirit who said looking at soul" she like soup when she is like this" soul nodded with a smile and made his way to his bike and set off as fast as he could for the apartment.

As soul made his way back in the apartment, he open the door to find that maka was not on the couch where she normal sits but soul could hear crying coming from maka room so he walk up to maka room and push the door to opened it to find maka siting on her bed crying so loud that the hold city could hear her, " maka can come in" soul ask but maka did not answered so soul walk in and sit on the end of her bed, soul asked again " maka can you please answered be" maka turn her head to see soul at the end of her bed but all maka could say was" why does this shit keep on happen to me want did I do for this to happen to me" soul look at maka with a puzzling face but then answered" maka its going to be okay because you still got Black star, Tsubaki, the Thompson sisters, kid, your papa and you got me so how about I make you so soup" all soul got was a nodded from maka and soul left her room he could hear maka starting to cry again and went to get her some homemade soup which they had last night for dinner which he know was best thing to get her and he was not the best at making soup.

After about 10 minutes soul had heated up the soup and had walk back into maka room and soul was hopping that maka would feel better after she had some of the soup" maka can I come in please" soul ask but maka did not answered so like before soul opened the door and walk to find maka still in the same place as before "maka I have some soup for you" maka turns her head to see soul with the soup in his hands so maka sited up and soul put the trey on her lap and walk out of the room and all she say was " thank you soul" soul knew he had done good thing for his mister in her time of needed.

**Author notes**

I do not have thing to do with soul eater, I if a fan like you are.

If you are wounding why I called maka mum Kami its because I read a story that call her Kami and I did not know what to called her so I went with that


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: is Maka making the right decision?**

The next day

Soul was wording if he should have stay in school but the only thing that he would think about and would makes its way back into his head was "Is Maka okay I have not hear from her just after I gave her the soup I should go a check on her and see if she want anything" so Soul made his way to Maka door and push It open and asked " Maka can I come in" to his surprise Maka say something but all it was " sure if you want to" So Soul walk to see that Maka had sited up and had stop crying " Maka how are you feeling?" hoping that she was feeling a lot better, It takes about minute or 2 before Maka answered " I am doing a lot better Soul thank you for the soup" still trying to hold back a tear in her eye Soul could see the tear in Maka eye and before saying anything Soul left the apartment but before he left he say " Maka I am going out for a bit okay" but before Maka could say anything Soul had left the apartment and had got onto his bike but all that Maka wanted was to be with Soul but as a lover not a friend this was the first time that Maka had thought of Soul more them a friend.

 **Later in the day**

All Maka was thinking about where did Soul go and when will be back but like before her questions was answered when she hear the front door opened and close so Maka got up from her bed which was the first time she had all day, she opened her door to find Soul, Black star, Tsubaki, the Thompson sisters and kid, Maka was happy to see all her friend in their apartment everyone say at the same time " hello Maka" and Maka say "hey guys" and then kid walk over to Maka without saying anything, which made Maka started to think "what is kid doing" but as she thought that kid put his hand on Maka shoulder and said "Maka it okay but you need to be there for spirit because he has be upset and trying not to cry be strong for you so I think that you should go and see him and ask him how is doing" Maka thought "kid is right and I should go and see papa and see how he is doing" after she thought that Maka looked at Soul and said "hey Soul could you take me to see my papa?" Soul look at Maka to see if she was joking after a minute and Soul could see that Maka was not joking at all so Soul said "sure let me get my keys and we can go" and with that Maka and Soul left you see spirit leaving all their friends in there but at least they know that Maka was getting better unlike spirit but only Maka could make spirit feel better.

Soul and Maka had made it to where spirit was living now and they knew that spirit was home because kid had made him take the day off, Soul asks "Maka do you want me to come with you or do you want me to stay here?" Soul only got a nodded from Maka so they both got of the bike and made their way to spirit front door it was a lot of apartment next to each other but they know which one he was living in, So Maka push the button so spirit could let them into the buildings, it got a few second before they hear someone say " hello who is this" Maka could tell it was not her papa but still answered "hello this is Maka Albarn and Soul Evans" the person on the other side say " okay let me see if spirit want to see you" and with that Maka and Soul was let into the building and made their way to spirit apartment. Has they entered the apartment they saw spirit siting on his couch with professor stein check on him, Maka was the first to speck "hello professor how is my papa doing" stein look at Maka and Soul before saying " hello Maka Soul good thing you're here spirit is not doing so well, I'll be on my way see you guys on Monday" they said there good bye after Maka and Soul made their way over to where spirit was sitting ,it was a minute before Maka said anything " hello papa how are you doing today" spirit look up and saw Maka and Soul, just before spirit could say anything Maka saw a single tear run down his face and she know that her papa all way love her mama this hold time but she never knows why he cheat on her with so many girls ever with Blair just after the divorce.

Maka saw that spirit had been crying just like she had been and went and sits next to him trying to make him feel better but all she could she was" it's okay we can get thought this together and she would not want us to be crying so much because she has pass on so how about I make you some tea or some food I bet you have not eater since yesterday" spirit look up to see that Maka was smile at him which she never did so he said "I would like some tea and some food if that okay with you" Maka smile and walk into the kitchen to make spirit some tea and a sandwich.

After about 5 minutes Maka had made spirit some tea and made him a sandwich which made spirit a bit better than before, Maka had seen that spirit had not been doing so well just after the two had made it back of the battle and Maka could tell somethings was up with spirit because he did not do the all shouting Maka name out she and Soul walked thought the doors of the DWMA, so Maka was thinking but had not told Soul about it yeah that she going to move in with her Papa just for a year just so they could spend some time together.

After spirit had complete has food Maka thought it would be the best time to ask if it was okay if she can stay with him for a year she knew what he would say so she ask "hey papa if it okay with you if I stay with you for a year its just we don't spend much time together" it took a minute for spirit to think what Maka had just ask him but after he thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with her after what had just happen, he look Maka dead in the eyes and said " yeah so that would be great to spend some time with you" Maka was happy but at the same time she was sad because that would mean that she would only see Soul in school and on their mission but she was still happy that she was trying to make things better with her papa.

After that Maka wanted to walk home to get somethings that she would need which was some books, clothes, bathroom gear and one of Soul shirts which she did not tell Soul she had, with that Maka made her ways back to spirit place ready to spend a year with her papa trying to make thing better with him, Soul had been in the living room just after Maka had left the apartment thinking he was so sad that Maka had left him in the apartment by himself for a hold year but what kept coming back into his head did he have feeling for Maka not as a friend but more, only time will tell for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: was it all a lie?**

One week later

Maka had spent one week with her papa and It was not as bad as she thought it would be firstly he had been getting up before she did to make her breakfast and she loved it because he made it just like when she was a child, secondly he would take her to school and would make sure she was on time or some time even before the first bell goes off, the most cools thing ever is if she want to which Is most of the time spirit had let her into the death room at lunchtime but she know two reasons why the first one is that kid cannot leave the death room in school hours so maka can keep him company at lunchtime so it makes kid happy and her, the second reason is that she gets to eat her lunch with a death scythe which is the coolies thing ever and also her papa.

But today was different the first thing was that spirit did not get up before her so maka knew something was up and she did make it to school on time but spirit did not look happy the hold way there so as they would make their way up the stairs to the DWMA, maka stop her papa and ask him "hey papa are you okay today it just you been looking sad the hold way here" spirit look at her for a second and said "if just that Kami funeral is coming up and I don't know if I'm ready to say good bye to her" after he had say that, it made maka start to cry a bit but she know she was in the boat as her papa if just smile and made her way to her first class of the day.

As she was making her way to her first class maka was still thinking that she has not seen soul in a week she thought that kid wanted to see for something but after that she had not hear anything from both soul or kid so she made up her mind that he would go and see kid to find out what had happen to soul but the weirdest thing happen, the intercom interrupted maka thoughts "would maka albarn please come to the death room" so maka would have her chance to ask about soul so she made her way to the death room.

As maka made her way into the death room she saw kid, her papa, she made her way up to the main area of the death room and walk up to stand next her papa, maka smile and said " morning lord death what can I do for you today" kid smile and said " morning maka I have ask you to come into the death room today because I have a mission for you to go on" that made maka happy because she would get to see soul but the next thing that kid had to say made it bad again " but the only problem is that soul will not be joining you for the mission" maka had a tear run down her face before saying " why so who is going to be my weapon for the mission" kid smile like he knows something but does not what to tell her "well you will find out when you can there anyway you need to go and pack for you trip to japan and if I was you I would keep the shirt you got from soul at home" maka smile and left the death room when she had left the death room kid turn to spirit and said "my plan is working well let's see how the rest of it plays out" spirit look at kid for a minute before saying "I just hope that maka can tell soul how she feel about him"

 **Flashback**

Soul had made his way into the death room after kid had call for him to come in, soul look at kid for a second before saying "morning lord death what can I do for you today" before kid saying anything he smile at soul and then said "well I need you to go on a mission if you are up to it" soul had a smile on his face knowing that he would get to spend some time with maka but soul thoughts was interrupted when kid said "I know this is hard to hear but maka will not be joining you for your mission" soul had a tear run down his face before saying "so who will be joining me for my mission" kid did not say anything for a minute before saying "you will find out when you get there but the mission going to happen next week" kid knew that soul was mad at him for doing this to him so soul turn around to faces kid dead in the eye before saying " if it all right with you, I would like to go now so I can see what I have to use for the mission" kid smile and said "that fine with me but I one week you need to be at the airport with a sign saying DWMA meister got it" soul smile and started to walk out of the death room and just before he left he said "please don't tell maka about this" and with that soul made his way out of the death room and to the airport.

 **End of the flashback**

Maka had made her way to the death city airport and was sitting on her plane ready to go to japan and all maka was thinking about was who is going to be my weapon and she was hopping that it would a scythe but would be fine with whatever she had if they were good. Maka had bought some book and was reading one about japan which she was enjoying it but she was all way thinking about soul.

Maka plane landed in japan airport and was making her way to find her weapon and all she was told was to find someone with a sign saying DWMA meister on it and that what she was looking for, as she was walking past all the other people she saw the sign that she was looking for so she walk up the person they had a hoodie on so she could not see the person face at all, so she tap the person on the shoulder and said "hello my name Is maka albarn and I am the person who you are waiting for" the person turn around and maka could see who it was but did the person know who he was talking to "oh hello my name is…" he stop for a second to see who he was talking to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: is this a good thing or a bad thing?**

she walk up the person they had a hoodie on, so she could not see the person face at all, so she tap the person on the shoulder and said "hello my name Is maka albarn and I am the person who you are waiting for" the person turn around and maka could see who it was but did the person know who he was talking to "oh hello my name is…" he stop for a second to see who he was talking to.

Maka had a puzzling face before she said anything "soul is that you" soul was looking maka dead in the eyes before answering "yes maka it is me what are you doing here I am here to pick up someone for a mission" maka was going to chop soul right there for not listing to her but she thought it was not something to do after so long of not being together for so long maka turn and looks soul dead In the eye and said " did you not hear me I just said my name is maka albarn and I am the person who you can waiting for" soul looks at maka one last time "oh so kid lie to me then about all of this I going to have a word with him when we get back to death city" and all maka was thinking about was "I so happy so see soul again after what feels like forever" maka smile at soul before saying "so can we please go to the hotel this jetlag I have is really annoying me".

They both get to the hotel and maka is the first one to fall onto the bed, soul just stands there for a second before saying "maka are you okay if I make a phone call" maka looks up at him before saying" sure who are you calling if I can ask" soul didn't say anything just walk out of the room so maka thought she would see if Tsubaki could come onto skype and talk to her so she could out her phone and send a text to Tsubaki, but just before maka does that she quickly changes into her pyjamas.

" ** _Hey, I'm ready to skype whenever you're ready."_** __Maka texted to Tsubaki and waited a few minutes before she got a buzz back.

" ** _Okay, just give me a minute to log on."_** __Tsubaki replied.

Maka waited in anticipation for Tsubaki face to pop up on screen and grinned in excitement when she finally saw her.

Tsubaki smiled and gave a small wave to Maka. "It's been too long Maka; How's my studying partner been doing?"

Maka laughed and shook her head. "I'm good; I actually haven't been doing a lot of studying lately to be honest with my mama passing away."

Tsubaki shook her head at that. "That's no good Maka, you're the only the person worth studying with."

Maka shrugged, but continued to smile. "It looks like you've gotten in touch a bit with your girly side Tsubaki. I didn't expect you to grow your hair out and start wearing dresses!"

Tsubaki brushed a hand through her black hair and sighed as she glanced over her light blue dress. "Oh, I don't plan to keep it this long since I'm going to cut it back to its normal length next week. And you know I wouldn't normally be dressed like this. Black star said I should start wearing something different from my usual mission outfit "Anyways, what's up with the pyjamas? Is it night time there?" Tsubaki asked.

Maka nodded her head. "Well, it's actually only about 9 pm, but I know it's still like afternoon there."

Tsubaki nodded her head and scooted over a bit on her bed to allow black star into the view of the camera also.

"How are things going with you and black star?" Maka suddenly inquired.

Tsubaki scoffed and shook her head. "We're fine; I can't believe he's been spending all of his time training" at this point she see black star next to her.

"I would drop everything if you asked me out somewhere though." Black star piped up from next to her, causing Tsubaki to blush and scowl a bit.

"What have you been doing black star?" Maka questioned her in interest.

Black star shrugged and smoothed out his blue polo top and jeans. "Nothing really, I've just been doing some training here and there. I'm sure it's nothing exciting

"Speaking of which, who is your weapon for your mission, I don't see anyone with you in the room you're in." Tsubaki asked with a grin.

Maka blushed and nervously looked away for a moment causing Tsubaki and black star to both smirk at each other in delight.

"I'm guessing there are not in the same room as you are what are they liked?" Tsubaki mused with a chuckle.

Maka laughed and finally nodded her head. "He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he's nice for the most part. In fact, he is from Death City also like me."

"That's an odd coincidence". Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki only laughed lightly and was about to speak up again when she noticed Maka had turned her face away from the camera and appeared to be talking to someone.

Soul done with his phone call and somehow taken a shower as well.

"Maka, who are you talking to?" Soul questioned curiously.

Maka blushed and tried to conceal the laptop from his view before speaking up. "Just Tsubaki and black star."

"Why are you trying to hide them from me?" Soul pried on.

"Because you only have a towel wrapped around yourself; hurry up and put some clothes on!" Maka hissed out.

Soul shrugged and nodded his head as Maka turned back towards the camera. "Sorry about that."

"Who was that you were talking to? It sounded like a guy…wait a minute don't tell me you're actually sharing a room with him too!" Tsubaki asked with glee.

"Ooh Maka, you've certainly changed in only the span of two weeks." Black star teased.

Maka sighed and waited for them to stop taunting her. "Hey, you never told us what his name was." Tsubaki said aloud in realization.

"My name is Soul." Soul stated, cutting into the conversation as he hopped into the bed with Maka and moved into view of the camera.

Maka gaped at him in a mix of shock and embarrassment. "Don't just come butting in!"

"I wanted to see Tsubaki and black star though, is that so wrong?" Soul asked her with a smirk.

Both Tsubaki and black star say at the same time "we thought that soul was not going with on yours mission"

Maka explain the whole story to Tsubaki and black star and by the time maka as complete the whole story it time for Tsubaki and black star to go, they say there goodbye and the laptop screen goes black.

After the laptop screen, had turn off, maka turn to look at soul and said "who was you talking to you never said just left the room?"

Soul look at maka dead in the eye before saying "I just had to speak with kid about something and to tell him that you had gotten here"

Maka look at him for a second before saying "so why did to not telling me before you went on the phone?"

Soul look like he was trying to lie to maka about what had happen on the phone with kid just 10 minutes ago, but then try to think of a way to get out on it by saying "maka I think that we should go to bed because I am guess that you are finding it hard to stay wake so we can talk about in the morning if you really what to know"

Maka knew soul was right about that so she put her laptop on the floor and look at soul again before saying "so are we sleeping in the same bed or are you sleeping on the floor"

Soul was about to say that he would sleeping to the floor but maka had already pull him on to the bed and said "I think we should just sleeps in the same bed there nothing wrong with that is there"

Soul look at maka one last time and said "I don't mind if we share the same bed and I guess that you're okay with it"

Maka just at him before saying "goodnight soul" and he did the same that she had did on the day they found that maka mother had died "same to you too"

But just before they could go to sleep maka got a text from her papa

" **Hey, how are doing, just wanted to tell that I have bought a dinner and was hopping that you come and work for me when you get back"**

Maka did not know what to say about this so she just text back saying

" **hey I'm doing just fine and I should think about first okay"**

After that maka and soul went to sleep knowing that they both love each other more than words can say and maka was hopping that spirit would not takes thong too far with this dinner he had just bought without ask her first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: are things getting better for maka?**

The next morning

Maka had woke up and she still had the text from her papa In the back of her head "why did papa just on out and buy a dinner without ask me, I thought he was over the lying" her thought was interrupted why she saw soul in the bed next to her then remember that she had told soul she was okay with then in the same bed, it was not a long mission so she was okay with it but she for some reason thought she was being pushes with soul but saw what time it and maka when back to sleep not knowing she would be embarrassment in the morning.

When Maka awoke, she found herself pressed into Soul's chest with his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled into his chest as she felt the heat emanating from his body. She never understood why, but Soul was always so warm. Whenever they fell asleep together, she always loved to cuddle up to him and feel his warmth. It was like cuddling up to a heater but much more comfortable.

"Comfortable?" Soul teased, making Maka smash her palms into his chest to push herself off him. She looked up at him with surprised eyes and he was staring down at her with loving yet mischievous eyes.

"L-Let go!" shouted Maka, red with embarrassment.

"Naw, I'm good," said Soul, coolly, before pulling Maka to his chest again. Maka blushed even more violently and she punched him in the chest, repeatedly. Soon, though, her punches became more playful as she realized Soul just wanted to tease her.

"Let go, Soulllll," said Maka while giggling. She continued to playfully punch him and he chuckled at her attempts.

"But Makaaaaa! I love cuddling with youuuu," said Soul, playfully. Maka giggled louder and she began to twist around in order to escape his grasp. She finally managed to break free and she leapt off the bed.

"Gotta catch me first," said Maka before slipping her boots on and running out the door. Oh, you are so on! thought Soul before slipping on his own shoes and following her out the door.

Soul chased Maka all the way to a nearby park and they were having a blast, giggling, laughing, and messing around. That is until Maka sensed the Kishin.

Soul immediately sensed the change in her attitude and transformed when she held out her hand. Maka moved into a battle stance and closed her eyes to get a better reading on the Kishin's location. Maka's eyes flew open after a few seconds and she ran off in the direction of the Kishin.

Maka arrived at a building and people were running away and screaming. She could see a black streak slicing people in half leaving blue souls floating. She could count around 10 souls, meaning 10 people had been killed.

Maka turned on her Soul Perception again could see the soul of the Kishin rapidly moving from location to location. Soul, Resonance, thought Maka, her voice resonating with Soul. Their Resonance was activated and Soul's blade transformed into its Witch Hunter form, which Maka thought would be best since it's the largest of his blades.

"Sly the Demon Ninja, your murders come to an end today! Your soul is MINE!" shouted Maka before slashing at the empty space before her. Sly appeared in front of Soul's blade and had just barely dodged the attack. He hissed at Maka and showed is ugly teeth and deformed gray skin.

Maka roared as she kicked off the ground and slashed again, but missed. Sly appeared again and threw three shuriken at her and she deflected them by spinning Soul. The Kishin disappeared and reappeared once again, this time behind Maka, and threw a few kunai. Maka flinched but managed to deflect two of them, though one made it past her defences and clipped her upper arm.

'Maka we need to up our Resonance if we're gonna beat him,' said Soul in his weapon form. Maka nodded, not stopping in her tracking of the ninja Kishin. She and Soul increased their Resonance and this time Demon Hunter popped out. Sly appeared again and Maka swung at him, managing to scrap through his chest, leaving a nasty gash. He hissed/growled and a smoke bomb manifested in his hand. He threw it at Maka and she slashed at it, causing it to explode and create a massive cloud of smoke. She spun around several times, trying to follow Sly's movements to make sure he can't try a sneak attack with some kunai or shuriken.

Maka hissed in pain when a shuriken cut through the side of her thigh and she spun around in the direction she felt his soul. She lunged at the smoke, cutting it apart and blowing some away. Another shuriken clipped the calf on her other leg and she knelt. It must have cut deep because she couldn't get back up due to the pain. Now that she was down, a flurry of kunai and shuriken flew out from the smoke in all directions and Maka barely managed to block 75% of them. The rest, though, cut her arms, legs, face, and right through her clothes, leaving her with many bleeding cuts and gashes.

'Maka!' shouted Soul in worry. Sly appeared in front of Maka after she had dropped Soul from the many cuts to her arms. Sly pulled out a ninja blade, like the one Tsubaki could transform into, and slowly made his way over to Maka to perform the finishing blow. Maka glared at it and gritted her teeth in annoyance at the pain and her inability to get up and fight him.

When Sly was close enough, Soul transformed and was kneeling in front of Maka, in between Sly and his meister.

"Don't touch my MEISTER!" shouted Soul. As he shouted he transformed his arms into scythes and pierced the ground before pushing off. While his arms were still dug into the ground, his legs, which were now flying towards Sly, transformed into scythes as well and both pierced right into the Kishin.

Sly wore a shocked expression, obvious Sly not expecting Soul's sudden attack. He looked at Soul and then his eyes rolled back into his head before his body disappeared, leaving only a red and deformed soul in its wake.

Soul transformed back and glided over to his meister to inspect her wounds. Maka waved him off, saying that they weren't that bad but he still helped her over to a nearby bench so she could sit down while he wrapped her cuts.

"Soul, you aren't going to eat the soul?" asked Maka, feeling bad that she is taking away Soul Eater's favourite meal by making him tend to her.

"Naw, I'm good. You're more important," said Soul. After a few seconds, it hit Soul how romantic that sounded and he blushed a bit, along with the already blushing Maka.

"T-Thanks, Soul," said Maka, a red blush encompassing her face. Soul nodded, a crooked grin on his face, and continued to tend to her. They sat in silence for the rest of the time, and the Kishin soul soon dissipated, as all souls do when they move to the next world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a night what soul will never forget

(Soul p.o.v)

As much as I hated it when she dragged me against my will to these stupid events, tonight I'm taking her.

We've been in Japan about a week now on a mission. But Maka being Maka, we got the job done early. And our flight wasn't until day after tomorrow.

And by the way she stared outside the hotel window instead of tending to the paperwork in front of her, I knew she wanted to go out. The last couple days I had tried and tried to coax her outside to go sightseeing but she refused every time, claiming that she NEEDED to have all this paperwork finished early.

But I know my Meister. She doesn't want to hide in this hotel all week.

My eyes drifted to my watch and I sat up, getting two folded kimonos out of my bag and setting one in front of her, over her paperwork.

"Wha-? Soul-"

"Nope. Don't want to hear it. Get dressed." I interrupted before she could argue.

"We're going to the End of Summer Festival in the next town over." I explained as I wandered into the bathroom to dress myself.

As I turned away from her, I caught a glimpse of her biting her lip to hold back a smile as she picked the colourful garnet in her hands.

Minutes later after changing into my own kimono I stepped out of the bathroom to see she'd already changed, and was momentarily looking herself over in the mirror.

I stopped in my tracks, staring hopelessly at my Meister.

She was beautiful. The last of the sunlight that peaked through the window danced off the contours of her creamy skin, she looked as if she was glowing. And the sun hit her eyes in such a way I could see her eyelashes, long and golden as they framed big doe eyes, the colour of emeralds. Soft pink lips curved upward into that beautiful smile that just destroyed me, every time. Such a perfect face, framed by ash blonde locks that fell past her shoulders, golden in the yellow sun.

And fuck... That kimono hugged her curves in all the right ways...

"Soul...?"

She's so beautiful.

"Soul!"

I blinked and shook my head slightly to clear my mind, brought out of my day dream by her voice.

"Is there something on my face? Why are you staring?" She asked anxiously, a dusty pink colouring her cheeks, and braking my heart all over again. **1**

"No, no. You look great. Really great. I just zoned out." I defended before I could think about what I was saying,

A giggle escaped her lips and her blush darkened, colouring the tips of her ears.

"Thanks Soul, you look really handsome." She smiled, taking one of my hands gently in both of hers.

"Ready to go?" She smiled sweetly and tugged me towards the door.

"Yeah. Let's go... Festival." I shrugged, earning that beautiful laugh from my Meister yet again. But as happy as the sound of her voice made me, it made the repressed feelings for this beautiful girl knot and churn in my stomach.

I usually don't do well in a too-happy atmosphere like this one. But everyone was too friendly, I couldn't help but feel comfortable. Even if parties and people in general aren't my thing.

But she looked so happy. She made sure we visited every booth, and didn't miss a single thing. I couldn't help but smile and have a good time with her beaming at me like that. We sampled so many different foods, I can't remember the name of a single dish. She even talked me into painting masks with her. But that eventually turned into painting my face, and to my surprise the woman working at that station sat down and actually helped Maka decorate my face until I looked like a cartoon character. Giggling the whole time, and taking pictures before allowing me to wash it off. Hell, we even played games. And after being beaten twice by two ten year old girls I finally won Maka the plush dragon she had her eye on. And fuck. I'm not even afraid to admit it. I had a great time.

She glowed all night. Not a care in the world, and smiling so big I was worried she'd hurt herself. And soon it was only the lanterns surrounding the booths that lit up the night, and she turned to smile sweetly up at me.

"Soul, let's go watch the fireworks!"

We sat together at the top of the hill, slightly farther back than everyone else who sat on the hillside, waiting for the show to begin.

Her head rested comfortably on my shoulder, and she held one of my hands in her lap, warm between the two of hers.

She stared up at the night sky in awe, the stars bright and plentiful, sprinkled across the black sky. The moon shone so strongly that it was nearly impossible to believe it was the same one we saw from Death City. **9**

"Hey... Soul?" Her voice rang so softly I wasn't positive she spoke at all.

"Yes?" I asked, lifting my head off hers to look her in the eyes as we spoke.

"Thank you so much for bringing me out here... I had just... The greatest time." She smiled sincerely squeezing my hand in both of hers.

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool. I had a good time." I said cooly as possible, refusing to let myself get flustered over the way she stared up at me.

Her smile widened and she chuckled a little.

"We should do stuff like this more often." She beamed, her head returned to its resting place on my shoulder.

"Yeah. We should go out again sometime soon."

I tried to keep from jumping up and dancing like a damned fool over those words. I just wanted to shout how much I would absolutely love nothing more than to do shit with her like this.

She looked up at me again, and those big beautiful eyes that I'll never be worthy of locked with mine. And I crumbled.

Because the moonlight reflecting off pale skin, and parted pink lips are so much more captivating than the burst of colour in the sky.

The way her fingers tangled in my hair, and the way she felt in my arms were so much better than the display of fire and light above us.

It was her lips and _oh sweet death her tongue_ that left me speechless as the rumble of the previous explosions faded away.

And it was not the magnificent hues of gold and red stars that claimed the sky tonight, that took my breath away and stole my heart.

At this point I wish I could have said it "I love you maka" but I miss the perfect point to say it

Even in the darkness that we occupied that night, she still glowed.

And even now, as I hold her while she sleeps. She glows. This was one of the best night of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: studies

The two have just come back from the mission in Japan, Maka and Soul was in the apartment was doing what she did best.

"Yeesh, bookworm. Aren't you getting tired of flipping pages?"

Soul grumbled as he and his meister sat behind his study table. Maka sighed. "Aren't you getting tired of cheating AND getting low grades?"

"Fine. You win." Soul mumbled, making her laugh. "First one's Math."

"WHAT ?!" Soul looked startled. "Math ?!"

"Yes. Math."

"Ugh," Soul grumbled, slamming his face on the open book on the table. "Damn it." Maka looked at him, and laughed, patting his head. "It's okay. It'll be quick, I swear!"

Soon, they both started to read. Soul did his best to understand Maka's teachings… And… He understood them.

Maka yawned, and stretched. "Now, answer that seatwork I made you…" She mumbled. "I'll wait…"

"On it." Soul smiled, and answered the seatwork. So, this is how it feels like to be so smart? I feel good…

He made scribbles of numbers—adding, multiplying. Soon, in a duration of 6 minutes, Soul could finish the task. He grinned, turning to his meister. "Maka! I'm don—"

Snores. Maka had her arms on the desk, her head placed on them… Her eyes were closed as her back gently raised up and down as she took the peaceful rest she deserved.

Soul stared at his meister, before smiling. He placed his pen in the notebook and closed it, standing up and taking his blanket from his bed and placed it around his meister's body. "There you go…" He picked her up, and brought her to her room, gently placing her on her bed. He let her keep his own blanket, knowing she loved to steal it when she can't sleep.

"Good night, Maka…" Soul mumbled, and… He got this urge to…

Kiss her forehead.

Soul looked startled, and blushed, blood rushing to his face. "What the hell, Soul…? That's so uncool… Ugh…" He mumbled, and left the room, closing the door.

"Soul, we're late, get your ass over here!"

Maka yelled as she waited outside of their apartment, tapping her foot in an irritated manner.

"Geez, Maka… First period's like an hour away…" Soul sleepily said, rubbing his eyes. How could she wake up that early? She fell asleep late!

Maka pinched his ear, which made the albino wince. "So? Come on, let's go!"

Soul sighed, holding his now-reddened-ear, following the early bird in front of him. He can't see why she tries hard in school—they're just grades, numbers.

He stared at her, watching her hurriedly fix her pigtails.

 _Ah, she's so beautiful._

Soul thought, but then… Blinked.

 _Wait, what?_

Soul mentally scoffed, eyebrows arched. Maka? Beautiful?

"Maka…"

Soul blinked, and got out of his daydreams from his meister's mumble. He shrieked—that word only meant one thing.

The girl growled, raising her book. Soul gaped. "M-Maka, it's early for th—"

"CHOP!"

*slam*

"AGHHHHHH!" Soul collapsed to the ground, holding his head. "MAKA, HOW COULD YOU ?!"

"Stop staring at me with that face earlier, you got that?" She huffed, and continued walking. Soul looked up at her, then pouted. "Tch…" He mumbled, standing up and dusting himself.

As they walked in the academy, Maka looked around with a smile. "Yay! We're not late!"

Soul looked at her, and sighed. "Aish… The apartment's just 15 minutes away. We're 45 minutes early!" He grumbled. Maka glared, huffing. "Shut up."

 _"Meister Maka and her partner, Soul Eater, please come over to the Death room."_

 _"I repeat, Meister Maka and her partner, Soul Eater, please come over to the Death room."_

"Oh… We're being called." Maka blinked, surprised. Soul grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It's just another mission. Now let's go."

Maka sighed, and took the walk to the Death room with Soul. She has this bad feeling… As if something would go wrong.

"Ahh… Maka-Chan! I see, you came!" Kid chuckled. Soul smiled at him. "Morning'."

Kid glanced at him, and sighed. "Anyways… Soul, Maka… I have bad news for you two."

Maka blinked, and turned to the albino beside her, who had his eyes wide. "…What bad news?"

"Soul, my dear, you've been having failing grades in lots of things—quizzes, exams. This would be the last quarter… And I'm afraid to say that…"

Soul tensed up, looking straight at Kid.

"All of the Souls you and Maka collected will be confiscated, and both will be expelled."

"What do we do now…" Maka sat under a tree, hugging her knees. "You're like… Five steps away from being a death scythe. If we get expelled…" She looked down. "I can never make a death scythe…"

Soul stared at her, leaning against the same tree. He was standing next to her, hands in his pockets.

There's absolutely no hope for him to pass. But his meister… She tries hard for school, gets straight A's, only to get expelled because of his fault?

He can _never_ __ ** _ever_** swallow the guilt of that in.

"You're a straight A student, right, Maka?" Soul mumbled, turning to her with his eyes narrowed. Maka looked up at him, frowning. "Yeah…"

"If I must skip sleeping just to study and pass, I will. All you did was work hard and all I did was slack off, then your hard work will go to nothing because of me?" He scoffed.

"Trust me, dragging you down is more uncool than being girly."

Soul showed his toothy grin, holding a hand out. Maka stared at it, blinking.

"But hey, I can't do this alone, can I?"

Maka looked at him, and smiled. "…Yeah…" She took his hand, and Soul pulled her up.

"Now let's do this!"

A couple of weeks passed and Maka had been come over to the apartments to help soul study. Weeks of studying and Soul can't even dare touch his playstation's controller. He mostly wondered how's his Resident Evil Six game's been. How he missed to kick zombie asses.

It's not that he can't—it's his choice not to. He wanted to pass—both for him and Maka.

There were improvements. Soul doesn't fall asleep in classes now, and answers recitations. Gets A's at quizzes, aces exams. All thanks to that one girl…

That one girl he loves. Studying or not—Soul fell head over heels for the bookworm—disguised as his meister. He now knew why, why he suddenly had courage to pass. He didn't want his love's dreams shatter to nothing. He now knew why he suddenly had this urge to kiss her—even a small peck on the cheek every night.

In a sudden wave, he fell back to reality…

Wait, he was writing notes… Right?

Soul blinked, and stared at his paper.

…All full of Maka's name. Scribbles of her eyes—her green eyes. Smiles. Everything Maka does. Everything… Even Maka-chops. **1**

"Hi Soul!" Maka smiled, going in his room, holding a tray with sandwiches and glasses of juice on it. Soul jumped in shock, and quickly snatched the paper, ripping it into pieces and shoving them in his pocket. **2**

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." Soul nervously smiled, then turned to her. "I'm passing, Maka! I just passed Marie's subjects. Also, Sid's and Stein's. That makes it… 2 more subjects to get back at." He chuckled. Maka smiled, nodding. "Good job!"

"Thanks to the coolest meister ever," Soul leant back. Maka giggled. "Yup." She took one of the sandwiches, and let Soul take the other.

"So… What's the date today again?"

"February… 10." Soul answered. Maka blinked, then squealed. "Four days away before Valentine's Day!"

"…You care for that?" Soul arched his eyebrows, making Maka huff. "Hell, I do. I heard Kid's going to confess to Liz! I'm excited! And I think Blackstar would give chocolates to Tsubaki!"

Soul watched her squeal and happily tell stories of how couples would go hang out that day.

"Some boys even confess that time—like Kid!" Maka sighed happily. "I wonder when one will confess to me… I mean, Blackstar has Tsubaki, Kid has Liz, Patty likes giraffes… While you, you don't have any interest for those. Besides, you don't think it's cool to do lovey-dovey shts, so you're out of the question."

Soul stared at her, and mentally smirked.

 _"Just so you know, Maka. Everything you said earlier… Those things… Are all wrong."_

"Say, Maka-chan. Who will be your valentine?" Tsubaki smiled at her, all the four of them circled on the DWMA's rooftop. "No one." Maka mumbled.

"Mine would be Blackstar." She giggled, making Liz blink. "He can take you out on a date? Now that's new." Liz laughed. Patty laughed as well. "Sis~! Kid promised to take me to a zoo after you guys have lunch together!" She giggled. "Giraffes~~" **2**

"That's good news!" Maka said, smiling. "Well... I don't have one."

 _But I want it to be Soul._

Maka blinked, then mentally laughed. _"That's impossible."_ She thought.

"What about Soul?" Liz grinned. "Not to spoil, but I caught him staring at you last week."

"But sis, you said it was her ass. You said Soul was staring at Maka's ass and denies it." Patty looked at Liz, who turned pale as Maka almost spat out the food she had in her mouth. "WHAT ?!" **1**

"Uhhh... Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding." Tsubaki laughed. Maka made a small grumble. "He's freaking lucky I don't want to chop his head! I don't want to rattle his brain and lose all of the stuff he studied for." She rolled her eyes. The girls laughed.

"Still, we think he'll be your valentine, Maka-chan."

 **[With the boys]**

The boy's sites in the death room, it was the only place they could go during school hours because for kid being Lord death, he was not able to leave the death room during school hours.

"I bought a symmetrical stuffed bear for Liz! How about you guys?" Kid grinned widely, sitting next to the brunette and the albino. Blackstar chuckled. "Only that?! Ha! I can buy the whole store for her! But Tsubaki said he's not a fan of stuffed toys, so I'll be giving her a Star necklace." Blackstar shrugged. "How about you, Soul?" **4**

The Shinigami and the brunette turned to the white-haired albino, who held a pout. "Any of you who has an idea of what to give to Maka?"

"Soul, it's February 11, and you still don't have anything?" Blackstar laughed. "Lame!"

"Stop it." Kid sighed. "A book would be my best suggestion. I know Maka doesn't like bears a lot—also necklaces. Books are worth her time though." Kid shrugged. "Just saying."

"Yeah. Book it is." Blackstar shrugged, making Soul sigh. "What kind of boo—"

"Pride and Prejudice." Kid sighed. "I've read it once—I'm sure she'll love it." **1**

Soul grumbled. "Why the hell do you know _this_ much about Maka?"

Kid chuckled. "Jealous?" Blackstar smirked. "Awww." **1**

"Shut up. I was asking." Soul sighed, scratching his head. Kid smiled. "Soul, I'm the second person she talks secrets to—next to Tsubaki."

"What? Hey! I'm her partner, she should do the same!" Soul pouted, making Kid laugh.

"She has reasons, Soul."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: today for sure**

"Ughh, another boring day." She sighed as the sun seeped in through her curtains. Her pink room all a glow as she threw the sheets off of her, revealing her large white shirt which beyond to Soul and slim legs. As she made her bed, she strolled over to her large mirror that hung adjacent to her closet and her door. She pulled her hair up and looked at her figure. She was a pale, average height sixteen year old with dirty blond hair and emerald eyes. She smiled brilliantly as she noticed she was finally looking like her mother, a single tears fell down her face as she remember her mother, who had been died for about a month. After Maka had remove the tear from hitting the ground all Maka was hoping for was that Soul would finally confess his feelings to her, just before Maka got ready for the day she look in the mirror and said.

"Ha! Today will be the day Maka Albarn!"

She ran into her small closet and removed a pair of turquoise fishnet stockings along with a pair of short, light coloured denim shorts with some rips in them. She found a short shirt that was cut in the middle, revealing her stomach. Maka decided that this purple shirt with a heart shaped skull head was just the touch to her punk like appearance. She recently discovered that this style was fun, and made her feel confident. Sure, she didn't always wear her knee high black and purple-laced converse, but today, she'd be adventurous. Once she was dressed, she ran over to her desk with a mirror and began to brush her hair. She put a small turquoise and purple bow on the side of her head and nodded in approval. The final touch were her purple and black headphones that she wore around her neck like a necklace; she hooked them up to her iPhone and was out the door, leading into the living room.

"Hmm, waffles!" She then began to prepare breakfast.

"Uhhhhh! What time is it?"

The lazy and carefree boy looked at his alarm.

"Ten! Already!? Crap!"

The tan boy leapt out of bed, his exposed scared chest gave him the chills. He grit his shark-like teeth together as his white-silver hair stood on end. He ran to put on a simple red shirt, a black leather jacket, black pants, black and red converse, and his black hairband to hold back some of his bangs, exposing his crimson red eyes. He then swung the door open.

"Mmmm, waffles!"

He ran over to his roommate and hugged her.

"Thanks Maka! I'm starving!"

"Oh, you're up, good. Take a seat."

He nodded his head; as he looked her over, he suddenly felt a slight drip of blood emerging from his nostrils.

"B-be right back!"

He quickly ran into the bathroom and shoved his nose full of toilet paper, and came back to the table in the center of the kitchen. Maka looked confused, until she saw the white glimpse of toilet paper sticking out of his nose; she couldn't help but giggle in victory.

"So Soul, you like my outfit?" She cocked her hip towards him and smiled.

"Y-ya. Why?" Soul couldn't help but blush.

"Soul Eater Evans, you better not be getting all lovey-dovey over a flat chested girl like me. Hehe." Maka couldn't help but laugh at her victory, she'd always wanted to make him notice her, and today was the perfect day.

"Shut up! You're not that bad." He looked her over again, and then looked into her eyes. Those emerald eyes that were his weakness, he gave her his devilish grin and began to chuckle as he noticed her cheeks turning a flushed pink.

"Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She pouted and looked away.

"Ok! Itadakimasu! Nam! Hey M'ka aren't you gonna eat?"

"Hu? Oh ya, I already ate." She smiled at him.

Soul hated it when he didn't see proven fact whether or not Maka ate something.

"You sure? You don't need to loose any weight Maka, just promise me you'll eat. You're perfect just the way you are." He gave her his crocked smile and continued to eat.

"Huhh, alright, you caught me. I wasn't really hungry, but I could eat something." She smiled at him as she licked her lips. Soul gulped his last piece of waffle as he watched his meister preparing to eat a red apple.

"I love this color. Red, scarlet, . . . crimson." She overly emphasized the word love and looked deep into the apple as she bit into it, causing the juices to flow down her lips and onto her chin. She leaned over and grabbed Soul's napkin, but was surprised at him licking the apple juice off her face instead. Maka instantly froze as her cheeks turned a bright red to match the apple. Soul pulled Maka onto his lap and all she could do was stare into his deep crimson eyes; those eyes that longed for her attention, which he had now.

"Maka . . ." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You have some apple juice on your face, let me get it." He smirked as he leaned in even closer, until . . .

RING!

"Dang it!" Soul hollered at the phone.

"I'll get it." Maka got up, wiped off the apple juice and frowned as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered in a menacing way.

"Ya, what is it Kid?"

"No! Not today! Ya you too, bye." Maka slammed the phone down; Soul squinted at the sight of his furious meister.

"What was that all about?" He asked rather timidly.

"Oh Kid was saying something about how today is unsymmetrical yet symmetrical at the same time. Something like that." Maka waved her hand in the air as to ignore what just happened.

"Huh, sounds like something he would say. Usually I'd ignore it, but his timing, was uncool to say the least."

Maka looked over at the pouting Soul, she walked over, holding her hands behind her back and leaning over him.

"Ya? You think so?" She asked inquiringly.

"Ya. And I was so close." The latter he whispered under his breath.

"Mmm, so Soul what do you want to do today?" Maka was just centimeters away from Soul, trying to get him to look at her again. She reached over and picked up the apple by his hand and slowly bit into it, making sure the juices flowed from her mouth.

"That's it!" Soul pulled her down, threw the apple on the table, and licked the juice off, slowly, lovingly, and very sexually. He heard Maka let out a slight moan of protest that was instinct for her.

"Soul. Don't." She managed to get out after swallowing the piece of apple in her mouth.

He put his lips over hers and whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Every word uttered caused his lips to brush hers; she regrettably shook her head. Soul smiled and pressed his lips against hers; she immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to move in sync with his lips. She turned herself so that her legs were wrapped around him and the chair. Soul was licking her lips again, trying to get every trace of the sweet apple juice off her tender lips. Maka smiled and pulled herself away. Soul was disappointed, but he was soon pleased after Maka leaned back in and licked his lips like a puppy. He began to kiss her lips again, this time begging for entry, Maka allowed their tongues to dance inside her mouth. She felt such a rush when he played with the strings of her shorts with one hand and her hair with the other as his tongue was dancing around in her mouth. They soon realized they were running out of breath, they both pulled apart, panting.

"Wow Maka! Who knew a bookworm knew how to kiss like that." Soul smirked at his love interest.

"Hmmph, with that attitude, you won't be getting very far with these lips. Or the rest of me for that matter."

"Awwww, it was just a joke!"  
"Hehe, I know." She winked at him.

"Not cool Maka." He began to play with the end of her shorts again.

Maka scooted in closer, wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

"So Soul, what do you want to do today?"

"Movie?"

"Ok!" Maka was quite excited about going out together, and Soul was excited that the theater was so dark.

"Soul, this isn't a scary movie right?"

"Of course not, there's some other stuff in it too." He put his arm around his new girlfriend.

"Soul!" She pulled away.

"Shh, it'll be fine, we're in the back anyway, and I'll be here. I'll protect you Maka." He pulled her in close.

"Huhh, fine." She moved in closer; she may as well have been sitting on his lap, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Instead Soul used his other hand to pull her legs over onto him, as if he was reading her mind.

"Soul." Maka whispered as her face flushed.

"What? It'll be easier to protect you like this."

Maka rolled her eyes as Soul chuckled. The movie started, it was some "original" film about a haunted house and a couple that decided to move in and they wanted to start a family there. Maka almost laughed at how this plot never seemed to die out, yet she yelped at every pop up scene of the invisible killer that lurked in the shadows. And to top it off, it was worse when Soul's finger tips slid up her spine, causing Maka to leave her curled up position and to sit erect, sticking her chest out in Soul's face, who was blushing at her response to his attempts to scare her.

"That's hot Maka." He whispered in her ear, causing Maka to blush ferociously.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms and tried to turn away, but Soul's arm reached over and caused her to lean into him more as his other hand tugged on her legs.

"Can't get out that easily." He chuckled at her frowning face.

The next moment was the hot scene between the newly wed couple, which managed to comfort each other while in this desolate house. Maka's eyes widened, as she saw how the couple wasn't unashamed of their sensual relationship. Maka's legs rubbed together, causing Soul to get a tad bit excited.

"Maka, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Sorry. I guess this movie isn't that bad." Maka blushed.

"Ya? You jealous of how carefree they are hmm? We could be like that." He pulled her in, causing their lips to collide.

"Mmm." Maka tried to control the hot sensation over her body, but rather her cry caused Soul to do the unthinkable. He pushed her down on the seats.

"Soul!" She whispered at him in protest.

"What? We're the only ones back here." He began to kiss her again. Maka couldn't resist his succulent lips.

"Mmmm." Maka felt herself melt under his touch, she was pleased at his movements and couldn't help but let out small cries of satisfaction. Luckily their timing was perfect, no one noticed due to the current scene that ironically lasted long enough for Maka and Soul to have some fun. As the scene ended, Soul and Maka sat up, Maka's hair was a mess, and Soul's headband was crocked, his shirt tangled and he wore a pleased smirk on his face. Maka laughed at her headphones that were now on back words. She looked over at Soul, and they both laughed, Maka fixed Soul's headband and his shirt, as Soul fixed Maka's hair and headphones.

"Thanks." They both whispered in unison. Maka leaned over onto Soul's shoulder, as he pulled her legs in closer to him. She smiled at him and whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Soul."

"Happy Valentine's Day love." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Now that was a GREAT movie!" Soul stretched out his arms, pulling Maka over to him.

"Ya? I guess it was, I never expected the neighbor to be the killer." She smiled and pulled Soul's arm tighter and held onto his dangling hand. They walked over to his bike, Soul hopped on and started the bike up as he offered Maka a hand, and she accepted it and jumped on the bike.

"Home sweet home!" Soul hollered as he kicked the door open as he carried Maka over his shoulder into his room, slamming the front door, locking it, along with his door.

"Hey! Wait a minute, I didn't agree to this!" Maka was yelling in protest and blushing.

"Nope, too late, you already said it!"

"It was a joke."

"Hmm, well from what I remember I asked you how this day could get any better, and you remember what you said?"

"Ya, sex." Maka frowned at her ironic joke.

"Bingo, shouldn't have said it Maka." He plopped her onto the bed, she lay there on her back as he hovered over her, looking lustfully into her eyes and looking over her body.

"Hmphh. I just can't do it." Soul sat up and crossed his arms.

"What?" Maka was thoroughly confused.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." He looked down at her, a little disappointed but earnest.

"Ya? You sure? Because as soon as you look at me with those crimson eyes I melt, and when your lips touch mine, anything you want, I want it too." Maka sat up and held his hand as she looked down.

"But Soul, I have to be honest. I'm not ready." She was ashamed but proud that she stood by her morals.

"That's ok, I don't think I am either. It's a serious commitment, and it's not cool to just take advantage of some hot girl sitting next to you, on your bed."

Maka giggled, reached over and kissed him.

"Thank you. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh ya, what?" Soul smiled up at her.

"I'll be right back." Maka ran into the kitchen and brought back a heart shaped box.

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." Maka and Soul blushed at that word: love. The one thing they haven't admitted to one another yet.

"Thanks love." He opened it and found chocolate covered strawberries, his favorite sweet treat.

"Wow! These look great thanks." He gave her a hug followed by a nice kiss.

"Mmm, I'm glad you like it."  
"I have something for you too Maka." Soul pulled out a small box from his drawer.

"Aww thanks." She opened it and revealed a thin chain with a heart locked, inside a small photo of the two of them when they first met four years ago, and on the other side a small photo of her parents.

"Hmm, sweet. I love it, but weird combo don't you think?"  
"Ya, but doesn't every heart have the most important people inside it? You know someone you constantly think about." Soul nudged her.

"Hehe, ya I get what you're saying. Hey, wanna share some strawberries?" Maka reached over and plopped in one of the strawberries in her mouth, leaning over to Soul. Her mouth was beginning to water at the large strawberry in her mouth.

"Sure." Soul kept his eyes focused on her as he leaned in and bit the other half, they chewed and swallowed the delectable treat.

"That was good." Maka smiled, revealing some parts of the treat on her face.

"Ya, but I know something even better." He jumped on her, causing her to fall back on his bed. He dove into her mouth and devoured it.

"Mmmm, So'l!" Maka felt her body tense as she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into her. Soul rubbed on her as she began to let out moans of pleasure as the heat began rising.

"Ahh, Soul! Don't, maybe we should do this some other time." Maka got up and pushed Soul off her.

"Sorry Maka, you just make me lose control." He rubbed the back of his head, a little ashamed.

"It's ok, I take it as a compliment. But I would like to go change, I'll meet you back here?"

Soul nodded, she kissed him one more time before she walked out.

"Huhh." Soul sighed as he threw himself on the bed. _Darn! I messed it up! I can't help that I'm a guy and I have instincts!_ Soul got up and changed into his pajamas, simple black and red-checkered pants. He shot up when he heard his door creek open. Maka walked in in all her glory, she was wearing her white shirt.

"M-Maka, what's t-that?" _Now I'm in trouble!_

"Hmm, oh this?" She picked up the shirt, exposing her small spandex turquoise shorts.

"It's my pajamas, is there something wrong? I can go change."

"No, it's just, um different." He rubbed his arm in discomfort.

"Well I didn't want to get any of my other close dirty with the strawberries and chocolate, so I put on this old shirt. Papa gave it to me actually."

"Hmm, want more strawberries?"

"Ya!" Maka closed the door as she ran over and jumped onto his bed, causing her shirt to give rise slightly.

"Shinigami help me!" He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Maka giggled as she put another strawberry in her mouth.

"Oh nothing." _This must be payback for all those Blair moments._

"Mmm, Soul, you gotta try this one!" She gestured him to walk over to her.

"Mmmm, Soul! Not there!" Maka giggled at Soul's tickling sensations.

"What not here?" Soul began to tickle Maka's stomach under the covers.

"You promised!"

"I don't remember promising not to tickle you if you slept here."

"Well you said you'd behave."

"I am Maka, I could not behave if you want." He began to nibble on her neck.

"Hmm, hey! Hehe!" Maka squirmed under his touch.

"Hey Maka." Soul finally sounded serious.

"Ya?"  
"I . . . love you." Soul rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you too." Maka smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"Now, more strawberries my love?"

"Sure!" Maka opened her mouth as Soul plopped another strawberry into her mouth, refusing to let go of the other end until their lips met. Time and time again they'd kiss and tickle each other, but the remainder of the night was all cuddling and snuggling. Soul respected Maka, sure he loved to make her mad, but he did love her, and wanted to be with her always. And with that thought in mind he fell asleep, keeping her close to him.

"Uggghh, morning already!" Soul was groggily opening his eyes when he caught sight of Maka. Her shirt was intertwined around her, causing her spandex to be in full view and her shirt was wrapped tightly around her chest and waist, one hand was near her face just resting and the other near her bare stomach.

Gush!

"Dang it!" Soul sprang up and ran to the bathroom.

"Hmm? Soul?"

"Sorry Maka." Soul walked back in with tissue shoved up his nose. Maka couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's appearance.

"Hehe, awww sorry love. Didn't mean to start the day like that."

"It's ok, you're worth it."

"Awww, come here!" Maka stretched out her arms and Soul, very manly, skipped over to his lover and gave her a good squeeze, until their chests met.

Which feel like heaven for the both of them.


End file.
